Crystal Strawberry
by chocokira07
Summary: His love for me is like a Crystal Strawberry. Sweet on the outside, but empty in the inside.


_Mary's POV_

...

I was in the library, writing something on a piece of paper. Let's just say it's a letter.

…

_Dear Gray,_

_Umm… I know this may sound awkward to you, but if you want…_

_Can we, umm… go to the beach tomorrow? I mean, if you aren't busy with anything…_

_I just wish I could spend time alone with you…_

_But if you can't go just tell me!_

_Love,_

_Mary._

….

I rolled up the parchment of paper and tied a ribbon on it.

Sighing, I walked out of the library for some fresh morning air. It was 10:09 am.

I breathed heavily, thinking about the letter I wrote for around 2 hours.

"Let me take a break…" I said.

Then suddenly, I heard a voice.

The voice of someone laughing.

"G-Gray!" I suddenly spoke.

I stuttered, remembering the letter.

I looked around to find Gray.

But I couldn't see him. My mind must've been playing tricks.

So I turned around and walked back to the library.

Suddenly, someone patted my back.

"Hey, Mary." The familiar voice said.

I turned around again.

"Gray! I-I mean, what are you doing here..?" I tried to act as normal as possible.

"Oh, nothing… Just heading to Claire's house." He smiled.

"Wh-what are you going to do there..?"

"Just going to help her harvest some strawberries, that all." He lowered his hat again.

I just looked at him. All I thought of was the letter. Was I going to give him the letter now? Or maybe later?

"Mary? Mary?" he called for me, waving his hand in front of me.

"O-oh, well then, have a fun time there!" I said the first thing I thought.

"Sure. I'll get you some strawberries when I come back." He waved, smiled, and left.

…

I should've given the letter. Why didn't I give it earlier? Ugh.

The letter bothered me too much. I wanted to give it to him now.

So I stood up from my chair, got the rolled-up letter, and walked out.

Besides, it was still 3:28 pm. He still must be there at Claire's house.

…

For a while, I walked to the house.

My mind kept on floating somewhere else, causing myself to trip several times.

Suddenly…

"Oh, look at this strawberry, Gray! It's bigger than the others…" I heard this girly voice.

"Well, it is big…" was all that I heard from Gray.

Then, they started laughing and giggling.

Okay, now I panicked. Was I gonna give the letter to Gray or not?

I mean, look at those two.

They're having so much fun together.

If they are with each other, they can even make the smallest tasks fun.

They're always together.

They're so close to each other, even when they are just harvesting strawberries.

I don't wanna spoil their fun.

But… I wanted to watch them. I wanted to watch Claire.

Why? It's because I want to imagine myself in Claire's place, having fun with the boy I really love.

I know that Gray loves Claire, not me... I wish I was Claire...

...I'd better get going before they spot me.

…

I don't really know why, but my thoughts led me to the beach.

I must've been the letter that's been leading me to the beach.

Hmph… I wish I could spend time with him like what Claire did earlier.

But I can't. I and Gray will always remain friends.

…I thought for a while, just staring at the beautiful colors of the sky during sunset.

A hue of orange and red, the colors slowly faded away as the moon shone upon the sky.

The sky was already dark by the time I snapped out of my thoughts.

I headed home, delighted by the many stars in the night sky.

…

I unlocked the door to the library.

That's when I noticed that a basket was sitting down on the door mat.

It was filled with strawberries.

There was a note on top:

…

_Dear Mary,_

_Here, I and Chelsea harvested these strawberries for you._

_Remember, the last strawberry that's in the basket is always the sweetest._

_Love, _

_Gray._

…_._

I smiled as I took the strawberry inside.

…

I put the strawberries on the table and got a book entitled, "Witches, Angels, and Stardust."

As I read, I ate every single strawberry inside the basket.

After a few hours of reading, the basket was almost empty.

I reached for the last strawberry.

The sweetest strawberry of the whole basket, as Gray said in the message.

I remembered the message that was written along with the basket of strawberries.

I got the remaining strawberry, but I felt that the strawberry was cold and it felt different from the other strawberries.

I was about to bite it, but I first held the strawberry in my hand.

It was a crystal strawberry.

I put my book down and examined the crystal strawberry.

The strawberry was made out of crystal. It was shiny and transparent. Problem is, it was empty in the inside.

That was when something struck my mind.

….

This crystal strawberry… I don't know how it got in the basket, but I think of Gray when I hold it in my hand.

Gray was like this crystal strawberry. They were sweet and beautiful on the outside, but empty inside.

It was like Gray's love for me.

He was really sweet and handsome on the outside, but on the inside, he had neutral feelings for me. He never loved me. He only likes me for being a friend. That's all.

I held the crystal strawberry in my hand. Then I cried.

I wish he was a real strawberry. He was sweet, and he would love me.

But things didn't turn out that way. He loves Claire, not me.

…I will treasure this crystal strawberry.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: What. The. Hell. I was so bored because we only did a Math homework when I typed this... There are so many things that are vague here. And I think they're OOC... D: I feel sad. This is so short. Bad me for making this short. Bad, bad, bad.

Geh. I got the idea of the crystal strawberry when I was in tumblr then there was a pic of a crystal strawberry. After 5 min., I thought of this. Lawl.

So, got to go make 11 maps of the world. D: daaaaamn.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is Kira07, signing out. <strong>

**Ja ne~**


End file.
